An elbow prosthesis, such as known from EP-A-1 051 954, comprises an ulnar component and a radial component which must reproduce the ulnar and radial articular surfaces. The positioning of these surfaces with respect to the joint, particularly with respect to the humeral trochlea, is essential for the elbow thus fitted out to function well.
Up to the present time, surgeons implant the ulnar and radial components of elbow prostheses after dislocating the joint and attempting to reproduce the anatomical configuration of ulnar and radial articular surfaces. However, such reproduction is not perfect, hence a poor cooperation of the ulnar and/or radial articular surfaces with the humeral trochlea. This leads to premature wear of these surfaces and to discomfort for patients.
It is a particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing an ancillary fitting tool which allows precise positioning of the ulnar component and/or of the radial component with respect to the humeral trochlea, which substantially improves the functional conditions of the elbow thus fitted out.